wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
In for the Kill
In for the Kill is a fanfiction by Olympia-the-Skywing. It features Olympia, Silicon, Crescent, Blizzard, and Bramble as the main characters. This is a fanfic by Olympia. Please do not steal or edit in anyway. If so, I wll have you banned. Please don't edit for spelling and grammer, I'll fix that on my own. Thank you ^^ UPDATE: IN FOR THE KILL MIGHT BE CANCELLED. THE REASON WHY IS THAT THE CREATOR WANTS TO PUT OLYMPIA IN A DIFFERENT STORY WITH HER IRL FRIENDS AS DRAGONS. IF YOU LOVE THE STORy, SORRY... Summary 5 dragons meet each other in a dream but they are in danger. For the past 8 years, some family members were killed by the same dragon. Olympia and the others have to find the killer even if it means death. Prologue It was dark and gloomy outside of the Rainforest Kingdom. A RainWing named Stratus was playing her oboe. "Stratus!"'' called a MudWing. "Swamp! What are you doing here?"'' Stratus roared. "I came to report that a GeodeWing named Silicon has no family.'' Swamp said with sadness. "Her mom was murdered and her dad and brother died from sickness. As Swamp cried, Stratus played a soft melody on her oboe. ''That unknown dragon is killing about every dragon's family member!" Stratus roared. Stratus changed her scales to a red color. "Those 5 dragons have to meet tonight in the dream!" Stratus cried. "They have to be 8 years old, remember," Swamp reminded. "I have to go. I don't want to be caught." As Swamp flew back to the Mud Kingdom, Stratus went to bed. "What dragon can live their lives?" ''Part 1-The Unknown Ones. Chapter 1 It was about midnight here in the Skywing Kingdom. Everyone was sleeping but a SkyWing named Olympia."Man, I wish that I can go on the outside of the world"'' She tought."Olympia!" Augusta, Olympia's sister, hollered,"Why are not in bed!?!?" Do you see someone trying to melt her scales? "Nothing.... it's just that, Skywings were calling me The Last Bit of Fire again..." I said. "Who said that?!?!?!? That's not true Olympia. Like how mom said it... My Little Flame.... even though it's my saying." Augusta said, " I need to go, duties calls. Uncle Augustine will take care of you." I sat on a rock, holding back the tears. I miss my mom so much. Because of this, I'll start getting nightmares again. "Hey guys!" Augustine said as he flew right in the cave. "I must go now, please take good care of her... she's been bullied." Augusta whispered. Augustine nodded as Augusta passed him. Augusta took off leaving Augustine and Olympia. "I won't leave untill you go to sleep. I want you to be safe." He said to Olympia. "Augustine, I'm 8 years old. I'm not a little dragon anymore..." I said. "You are my little dragon Olympia and you will always be my little dragon." He said. I felt so sleepy so I went to sleep. I woke up in a fluffy cloud. It can't be! Did I have a heart attack in my sleep!?!? "What are you doing here, SkyWing!?!?!" An IceWing hollered," Fire and Ice don't come together you know." I found myself in front of an IceWing. "Is this a dream?" I asked. " I was going to ask you the same thing. The name is Blizzard." She gave me her claw to shake." The name is Olympia. Are you the only one here?" I asked after I shaking her hand. "I saw a Nightwing here and there is no way to make friends with it other then kill it!" Blizzard hollered. Suddenly, a SwiftWing came out of no where out of the fog and landed on my back. "What are Scavenger Brains doing here!?!" The SwiftWing questioned. "That's Bramble of the Swiftwings. She always pretends to be a warrior even though she's not." Blizzard whispered. "How do you know her?" I asked. " We met before at a gathering with the Talons of Peace." Bramble said. "You work with the Talons of Peace?" I asked. "Maybe. "They are helping us find a dragon that has murdured." Blizzard said. " They can help me too right?" I asked. "Look I might not be the sharpest claw in the tribe but that can't happen said a GeodeWing. "They won't just help a random dragon." She said. " No way! You're Silicon, the best warrior of the GeodeWings!" I said. "I wouldn't say the be-". I kept being in sugarrush mode. "I hate to do this but we are still enemies!" Blizzard hissed. "Please don't fight! Everytime I see blood, I go to killer mode. Please don't fight..."You have found each other." A SeaWing said, "It's time to began your journey. In a day, you will meet each at the Talons of Peace meeting. During that meeting, you must find a FlameWing and a dragon from an unknown tribe called MoonWings. You will go and flight the murdurer but return alive" Chapter 2 W.I.P Trivia *The title was named after a dubstep song by Skrillex called "In for the Kill". You can listen to it. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Cx5qYm6kvw0. Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Fanon) Category:Content (Olympia the SkyWing) Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete)